chronikenderunterweltfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kit Herondale
Kit Rook,(eigentlich Christopher Jonathan Herondale), taucht erstmalig in Lady Midnight auf. Er ist Johnny Rooks Sohn und glaubte ein gewöhnlicher Irdischer mit dem zweiten Gesicht zu sein, ehe man später feststellte, dass er der Nachfahre von Tobias Herondale und Eva Blackthorn ist. Aussehen Kit hat blondes Haar und blaue Augen. Seine Gesichtszüge sind fein geschnitten, und er wird als hübsch beschrieben, auf eine Art, die andeutet, dass er viele Vehrerinnen haben wird, wenn er älter ist. Geschichte Kits Eltern trennten sich direkt nach seiner Geburt, da seine Mutter Rosemary wusste, dass ihre Blutlinie seit etwa einhundert Jahren von den Reitern des Mannan gejagt wird. Sie hoffte, die Feenwesen in die Irre zu führen und sie glauben zu machen, dass sie die letzte der Verlorenen Herondales sei, um ihren Sohn zu schützen. Zur Sicherheit nahm ihr Mann Jack Crow einen anderen Namen an und veränderte sein Aussehen magisch. Während Kits früher Kindheit tat er dies mehrere Male, bis er sicher war, alle Spuren verwischt zu haben. Kit wuchs zunächst in der Welt der Irdischen auf und ging ganz normal zur Schule, bis sich das Zweite Gesicht bei ihm bemerkbar machte. Seither ging er nicht mehr zur Schule, verbrachte seine Zeit im Bungalow seines Vaters, spielte Videospiele und lernte verschiedene Trickbetrügereien und Fähigkeiten wie das Schlösserknacken. In den Nächten, in denen einer stattfand, begleitete er Johnny Rook, wie sein Vater sich jetzt nannte, auf den Schattenmarkt von Los Angeles, wo er ihm bei seiner Arbeit half. 2012, im Alter von 15 und zu Beginn der Geschehnisse von Lady Midnight, begegnete er auf dem Schattenmarkt Emma Carstairs und Cameron Ashdown, die von Johnny Informationen über die Mordserie in Los Angeles kauften. Als Emma und Julian Blackthorn erneut Informationen dazu kauften, wurde er zeitgleich von Tiberius Blackthorn, der seinem Bruder unerlaubterweise gefolgt war, mit einem Messer bedroht, weshalb Johnny die gewollten Informationen sofort herausrückte und den Schattenjägern Hausverbot erteilte. Am Ende des Buchs wurde das Haus der Rooks von Mantis-Dämonen angegriffen, die Johnny Rook töteten und fraßen. Kit überlebte nur knapp, da Emma und Jem Carstairs und Tessa Gray ihn retteten. Letztere offenbarte ihm, dass er der letzten der Verschollenen Herondales sei und als Schattenjäger ins Institut gehöre. Während Lord of Shadows freundete Kit sich mit den Zwillingen Ty und Livvy Blackthorn an, überlegte jedoch die ganze Zeit, welche Gegenstände im Institut einen guten Preis auf dem Schattenmarkt erzielen würden und wann er wie abhauen sollte. Nach einer kleinen Auseinandersetzung mit Ty über dieses Thema entschloss er sich jedoch zu bleiben. Mit Livvy und Kit spürte er den Zenturionen hinterher und sie deckten auf, dass diejenigen, die der Kohorte angehören, das Los Angeles Institut unter ihre Kontrolle bringen wollen. Seine Kenntnisse über die verborgenen Seiten der Schattenwelt erwiesen sich bald nach ihrer Flucht als nützlich, so fand er zum Beispiel einen verborgenen Zugang zu Blackthorn Hall in London und führte Livvy und Ty über den Londoner Schattenmarkt. Bei einer Begegnung mit den Reitern des Mannan stieß einer von ihnen gegenüber Kit die Worte "Ich kenne dein Gesicht!" aus. Zunächst blieb es aber ein Rätsel, was der Reiter damit meinte. Im Finale von Lord of Shadows befand sich Kit mit dem Rest der Familie Blackthorn in der Garnison und beobachtete wie die anderen mit Entsetzen die Ausschreitungen der Kohorte und schließlich auch Robert Lightwoods und Livvys Tod durch Annabel Blackthorns Hand. In The Queen of Air and Darkness versuchte er, Ty über den Kummer hinwegzuhelfen, bis er bemerkte, dass dieser gar nicht trauerte, sondern nach einem Weg suchte, seine Zwillingsschwester wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Mithilfe des Hexenmeisters Shade, der sich später als Ragnor Fell entpuppte, sammelten sie alle Zutaten für das Ritual, das Ty mit seiner digitalen Kopie des Schwarzen Buchs durchführen wollte. Dabei wurde Kit bewusst, dass er sich in Ty verliebt hatte. Während des Rituals am Ufer des Lyn Sees zerstritten sie sich aber darüber, ob es wirklich richtig ist, das Ritual durchzuführen, und Ty brach Kit auf brutale, wenn auch unbeabsichtigte Weise das Herz. In der Schlacht gegen die Kohorte und den Dunklen Hof wurde Kit von den Reitern des Mannan gejagt, die ihn inzwischen als das erkannten, was er ist: ein Nachfahre von Auraline, der Urerbin der Feenwesen, und der Verschollenen Herondales. Im Kampf entfesselte Kit unwissentlich die Kräfte seines Feenerbes, beraubte die Reiter ihrer Pferde und schleuderte sie in den Himmel. Danach verbrachte er einige Zeit in der Stadt der Stille, bis er sich entschied, von nun an bei Tessa und Jem zu leben. Mit den Blackthorns wollte er nach Tys Zurückweisung nichts mehr zu tun haben. Kategorie:Charakter Die Dunklen Mächte Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Herondale Familie Kategorie:Los Angeles Institut Kategorie:LGBT Charakter Kategorie:Feenwesen Kategorie:Charakter The Wicked Powers Kategorie:Schattenjäger (Person)